A Voice is a Terrible Thing to Waste
by shanaka
Summary: AU. Kagome hasn't spoken a word since her mother's death. Can living with Miroku and hanging out with the Inu. gang change all that? inu.kag mir.san
1. Default Chapter

I do not own Inuyasha or anybody else in this fic! The characters may be a little ooc.  
  
*~*~*~*Chapter uno*~*~*~*  
  
A little girl ran as fast as her little legs would take her through the thick forest. She was trying to get home before dark, like her mom and dad had told her too, but it seemed like it was useless. She had lost track of time with her friend Miroku at his house, at the other side of the forest. Now she was stuck running home, trying to come up with an excuse for her being late.  
  
Finally, she saw the where all of the trees ended, and her backyard began. But there was something wrong, her mom was outside, and she was with some man that was definitely not her father. This man was a lot taller, and his hair was darker too. For a split second, he looked at her. Right into her eyes. She shivered. This guy was bad. Was all she could think. Very bad. She saw him suddenly grab her mom's arm, turn her around, and pull her close to him. Her back was to his chest. He held something to her neck, and before she could comprehend what was happening, she heard her mother let out horrible scream, and go silent. The man let go of her, and she fell to the ground.  
  
"Noooooo!" the little girl yelled at the top of her lungs, running to her mother, not even noticing that the strange man was still near. "Mommy?" she asked, taking her mom's hand in hers. "Are you ok?" she asked hopefully.  
  
"Kagome" her mother spoke, "stay away from..." she coughed up some blood. "Naraku, tell you father, it was." she coughed up some more blood, and went silent.  
  
Kagome felt someone lift her up from behind. It was the man who killed her mother. He turned her around so she was facing him, and was holding her by her upper arms. Her eyes were wide, and her face was streaked with still flowing tears. "You Kagome?" he asked in a deep voice. She nodded. "Look, you better not tell anyone what happened, or this is going to happen to the rest of your family too. Tell your father that he better be careful from now on, or there will be worse." He threw her down, and walked away, leaving Kagome there, all alone, with her dead mother.  
  
~~~~~NINE YEARS LATER~~~~  
  
"Kagome!" a man's voice yelled. "Kagome come down here!"  
  
She slowly got out of bed and made her way down stairs. On her way down, she saw Souta rush past her. "Dad!!!" he yelled. "Your not gonna believe it! I beat level five!"  
  
"No way! We've been working on that for a month! How did you do it!" she heard her dad say excitedly. She tuned out Souta's screaming how he beat the level to eat some cereal. As she was going to put her bowl in the sink, he dad spoke to her. "Hey Kagome, I wanted to talk to you about something."  
  
"..."  
  
"Look, Kagome, I know we have, or I have talked about this a million times, but still. You know that the only thing that I want is to hear you speak." She looked down at her shoes. "You know your mom would want you to." He stated, and with that, he left for work.  
  
"Kagome, dad's birthday is in a week, what do you think I should get him? What are you going to get him?" he started to walk away, still talking, "maybe I should get him another video game, or a..." she could no longer hear him.  
  
I wonder what I should get him. Hmmm, I know that the one thing he really wants is to hear my voice. Maybe I should say something to him? But what should I say.... hello? Or how are you? I love you. That's it! I'll tell him I love him! This is going to be perfect!  
  
The rest of the week went by fast. Nothing out of the ordinary happened. It was the night before her dad's birthday, and she was in her room. I better practice saying it once tonight so I don't mess up tomorrow. She thought.  
  
"I...I lo..love...you d..d..d.ad" she stuttered from not talking in so long.. Hey I'm pretty good! She thought. Little did she know that her dad had his ear to the door, and heard the whole thing.  
  
"That is what she was going to do for my birthday." He said to himself. And little did HE knew, that Souta heard the WHOLE thing.  
  
He knocked on her door, feeling like a million bucks. She opened it for him. "Hey Kagome, I have to go to the store to pick up a few things, could you keep an eye on your little brother for me?" he asked. She nodded. "Great! See ya in a few, oh and Kagome." He paused. "I love you." And with that he left.  
  
He couldn't have heard me, she thought. Could he have?  
  
He died in a car accident that night. He was hit by a drunk driver. She never got to tell him that she loved him. After that, she went to go live with her old best friend Miroku. His mom was her mom's old best friend. They had moved away about a year after her mother's death, so it was a whole new place for her and her brother.  
  
"Kagome! Kagome! Wake up, you don't want to be late for your first day of school!" Miroku yelled into her ear, yanking the covers away. "Come on!" he yelled, even louder. She just turned over. Finally he picked her up and dragged her to the bathroom that connected their rooms. He set her down in the bathtub and turned on the water. Cold. That woke her up fast. With soaking wet pajamas, she chased him around the house.  
  
About 45 minutes later, they arrived at the school. She looked around at all of the people. Wow. Was all she could think. Crowded.  
  
"Inuyasha! Over here!" she heard Miroku yell to one of his friends. He came running up. He was tall and built, and he had long silver hair. He was wearing a baseball hat and had gorgeous amber eyes.  
  
"Hey Miroku! What's up? Who's this?" he asked, pointing to Kagome.  
  
"Oh, this is Kagome, she moved in with me about a week ago."  
  
Inuyasha nodded. "Hey." He said, directing it at Kagome.  
  
She gave a fake smile. "Hello?" he said again.  
  
"Oh, Inuyasha, I should probably tell you, she. Doesn't talk."  
  
"Oh, ok, as long as she wasn't ignoring me." He said calmly. "So what classes do you guys have?" he asked.  
  
What? She thought, he isn't all weirded out that I can't talk? What a strange guy. They started walking through the crowded hallways. She was worried that they would make fun of her, and that the teachers would refuse to teach her. She tugged on Miroku's sleeve. He looked down at her, while she looked up at him. "Kagome, how many times do I have to tell you! Nobody is going to be mean to you or make fun of you because you can't talk! It will be fine!"  
  
Inuyasha looked at them strangely, that's creepy how he understood her he thought. "Yeah and if they do, I'll hurt them so bad they'll wish they were never born." Inuyasha added.  
  
"Come on Inuyasha, you are just looking for a reason to start a fight." They went on talking, not even noticing that they lost Kagome in the crowd.  
  
She was looking around franticly for Miroku or Inuyasha, but they were nowhere to be seen. She turned around only to bump into someone. And a very large hard someone that was, because it caused her to fall back on her butt. The guy she bumped into helped her up, and introduced himself.  
  
"Hello, my name is Koga, and yours is?" she didn't know what to do. She couldn't tell him her name, and she couldn't tell him she couldn't talk, so what was she supposed to do? She pointed to her neck.  
  
"You can't talk?" he asked, she nodded. Right on the money. "Well, do you want to hang out with me then? At least until the bell rings?" she hesitantly nodded, there was something about him that she didn't like, but she didn't want to be all alone. "So, what classes to you have?" he asked her. She reached into her pocket, and got out a piece of paper, she handed it to him. It was her schedule.  
  
"Cool! We have some classes together," she only nodded. He handed it back to her, and noticed that she was looking around for something. "You looking for some one?" he asked. She nodded. "Who?" he asked. She didn't know how to tell him, so she was happy when the bell rang. She walked away from him and waved goodbye. He didn't even have time to blink before she was gone and out of sight.  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled when he saw her. "Me and Miroku have been looking for you! Were have you been?! She looked up at him, did some random hand motions and gave him a look. "What!" he yelled. "You were hanging out with Koga?!" wow, how did I understand her? He thought, but he brushed to thought away quickly and grabbed onto her. "Come on, we need to get you to Miroku, he is really worried."  
  
They finally found Miroku and the second he saw them, he went rushing up to Kagome and pulled her into a bone-breaking hug. "Oh my gosh Kagome! Where were you?" he loosened his grip so he could look at her. "Are you ok?" he started checking her for bruises or anything.  
  
Inuyasha could tell that she was trying to get him off of her. "Miroku, she's fine, but. She was hanging out with Koga." he stated. Miroku spun Kagome around and looked her in the eye.  
  
"Is this true?" he asked her. She nodded, not knowing what was wrong with that, she shrugged after that. "What do you mean what's wrong with that?!" he yelled, she leaned back a little with wide eyes, startled at his sudden outburst. "He is literally evil, you stay away form him from now on ok?" he said a little softer. She nodded, but she still didn't understand why she couldn't hang out with him, he seemed like an ok guy.  
  
They made it to first period just before the bell rang, and surprisingly, they all had the same class, and unfortunately Koga had that class too. The teacher had assigned seats for the first week of school, so she had on the desks the name of the person who would be sitting there. Kagome held her breath when she saw where she was sitting. 'Please don't let Koga sit next to me!' Just to prove how lucky she is, Koga sat down right next to her, on her left. 'Great' she thought. Inuyasha sat down next to her on her right, and some girl named Sango sat in front of her. She noticed Miroku switch his name with someone else's so he could sit next to Sango. She looked annoyed.  
  
She turned around and looked at Kagome. "Hi, I'm Sango, you must be Kagome, Miroku told me about you." Kagome nodded. "Don't worry, it was nothing bad." She said. 'Gosh, it is so weird how these people can tell what I am thinking.' Kagome thought. "So you want to hang out with me at lunch?" she asked.  
  
"*Nods*" she has this bright smile on her face.  
  
"Great, I'm sure Miroku will show you where I usually hang out, he kind of follows me there all the time, so he knows." She turned back around so she could 'pay attention'.  
  
That is when Koga passed a note to her. It read:  
  
Dear Kag,  
  
You want to hang out at lunch? I could drive you to the local burger place.  
  
Love,  
  
Koga  
  
PS. I have a BMW  
  
She rolled her eyes and wrote back:  
  
Sorry, I have plans already.  
  
He smirked and wrote something on the paper, it said:  
  
Now why would my woman make plans without me?  
  
She was furious.  
  
YOUR WOMAN?!!!! I do not think so!  
  
She threw it at him and looked at the teacher the rest of class, almost paying attention. Almost. Before she knew it, the bell rang, telling them all to go to their next class.  
  
"What was that note all about Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, he had obviously seen them passing it back and forth; he had also seen Kagome get angry. She looked up at him and did some hand motions.  
  
"He said what? Oh my gosh! I can't believe him!" he stormed. Once again, really creepy that I could understand her, He thought.  
  
She nodded. And with that they walked off to their next class. It was art, and Kagome had it alone, except for Koga. And we all know that that means trouble.  
  
*~*~*~"End chapter uno!"~*~*~*~* I know that it was a lot of stuff to shove into one chapter, but I felt like it, so yeah. What did you guys think? Was it ok? Let me know, Please review!!! 


	2. chapter dos

*~*~*~*Chapter Dos*~*~*~*~*  
  
Class started out ok, Kagome ended up sitting a couple of tables away from Koga, so she was happy.  
  
"Ok class, I have decided that we are going to start our first project today, you will all get a partner to work with. I have already chosen who will work with each other, so you can look at the list posted on the door when class is over."  
  
The rest of that class went smoothly, except for when Kagome fell off of her seat trying to see who she was working with. She really didn't want to work with Koga, but she was scared that whoever she was working with wouldn't want her as a partner. They might think that I can't do anything, and make fun of me, she thought. But Koga, I know that he already accepted me. It's too bad that Miroku says he is a bad person. Her thoughts were interrupted when the bell rang. She gathered her things and rushed to the door to see who she was working with. She found her name and looked across the paper to see whom she was working with. Hojo, she thought, I wonder who that is.  
  
"Hi!" she heard a male voice say in such a happy tone it should be illegal. "I'm Hojo, you must be Kagome." He extended his hand. She took it and nodded. "Great, so we will be working together for the next two weeks." He said for lack of a better thing to say. "You want to give me your number so we can get together?" he asked. She nodded, got out a piece of paper and wrote it down. He took it from her. "Yeah so I guess I'll see you later!" he said, and with that, he walked away.  
  
Wait a second; I don't think he knows that I can't talk! She thought. This is going to be interesting.  
  
She walked to the cafeteria and met Sango there. She was going on about how big a pervert Miroku was, and how he should die a horrible death. Kagome only giggled.  
  
Lunch went by all too fast, and Kagome found out that her and Sango had a lot in common. Her next class was PE, and she had that with Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha. Thankfully, Koga was nowhere to be seen. The rest of the day went by fast, and it came time to go home.  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku were talking about some video game, and she was just walking quietly a couple of yards behind them. They were still a while away from his car when someone sneaked their hands around Kagome's waist. Before she had time to clap or get Miroku's attention somehow, she was pulled into an unfamiliar car, and got her hands tied together by one of those zip-tie thingy's, (those annoying plastic bands that tighten, but wont loosen). She turned her head to take a look at her captor, and almost had a heart attack when she saw who it was.  
  
"So, it's been a long time hasn't it Kagome?" Koga! Kagome thought, how stupid does he get? I just saw him like an hour ago. Not even thinking that he was kidnapping her.  
  
"I bet your wondering why I kidnapped you." He paused. "Well, this really is not the way I wanted to do it, I mean, I tried being nice and getting you to trust me so you would come with me at your own will at lunch, but those stupid friends of yours ruined all hope of that."  
  
What is he talking about? What is he going to do to me? She thought, she was taken out of her trance like state when he spoke again. He looked into her eyes. "You don't know who I am do you?"  
  
"..." She shook her head no.  
  
"*Sigh* do you remember a man named Naraku?" he asked. He saw how she paled at the name. "I am his son." Her eyes went wide. "I heard he knew your mother." He said evilly, she tried to kick him, but he easily dodged. "Anyway, he has just been diagnosed with an incurable disease." He said as if it were a boring subject for him. "He will only put me in his will if I do him a favor." He put a hand under her chin and violently jerked her head up so she was facing him. "And that is to get you to say something on tape. Not just anything, but to say that he killed your mother. Now, I don't know why he wants this, but I'm not one to ask questions. So Kagome, this is the part where I say, we can do this the easy way, or we can do this the hard way. So would you like to just get it over with right now?" he asked. She violently shook her head no. "fine then, if that is what you want."  
  
*******MEANWHILE*****  
  
"Miroku." Inuyasha half said, half asked.  
  
"What is it!" he asked, annoyed for some unknown reason.  
  
"Where is Kagome?"  
  
"Uh, oh." He said, suddenly extremely scared.  
  
They both started running back to the school, and on their way they noticed Koga's car speeding away. Inuyasha stopped. "I can smell her." He stated. "She is in that car, and she's scared. Come on Miroku!" he said running back to Miroku's car. He got in the driver's seat and waited for Miroku to get in the passenger side. He threw Inuyasha the keys and they were off. They managed to catch up with he car, and follow it without them noticing, and if they did notice, they showed no sign of it.  
  
****Back with Kagome****  
  
Koga was in the backseat with Kagome, he had is personal driver guy driving.  
  
"Come on Kagome," he said reaching out to touch her cheek. She jerked away. "Why do you have to make this so hard?" he asked, scooting closer to her. He put his hand out to touch her again, but she flinched away from him. "I've had it!" he yelled and smacked her across the face. "Say something!" he yelled in her face.  
  
She couldn't hold it in any longer. She started to cry. She didn't want to talk for him, that was meant for her father. If someone she loved couldn't hear her voice, then he sure as hell couldn't.  
  
She shook her head. "Damn it!" he yelled, grabbing her hair and yanking her head up so she was looking at him. "If you don't talk, you don't even want o know what is going to happen." He said in a deadly low ton. She simply looked at him, and said nothing. The car pulled to a stop, so Koga got out and opened his door; he dragged Kagome out and led her to his room.  
  
*****Meanwhile with Inuyasha*****  
  
"Look, they stopped at hat house, that must be where Koga lives." Miroku said.  
  
"Yeah, come on, let's ditch this car and go in on foot." He parked the car and they both got out, running to the shrubs around the house.  
  
"Can you smell her?" Miroku asked.  
  
Inuyasha sniffed the air, "yeah, it seems like she is in one of the rooms on the second story, over there to your right." He pointed to an open window.  
  
*****Back with Kagome*****  
  
He pushed he onto the bed and tied her hands to the post at the bottom with a number lock, lock, (her hands were still behind her back), "6, 25, 12, I'll be back in an hour or so, I have to take care of some business." And with that, he left the room. Kagome broke down crying. There was no way out of this, he would never let her go until she said it, and there was no way that she was going to say anything to him.  
  
"Hello Kagome." She turned around to see Inuyasha perched on the windowsill. She immediately brightened up. He ran up to her and looked at the lock that connected her hands to the steel bedpost. "It's a number lock, do you know the combination?" he asked her. She hesitantly nodded. 6, 25, 12, she remembered. But how would she tell him?  
  
"Come on Kagome what is it?" he asked, looking her in the eyes she looked at him and shook her head. No, she thought, I can't talk to him, I won't talk to him. She decided.  
  
"Kagome, he is going to be back soon, now what is the combination? You have to talk to me." He kneeled in front of her, and put his hands on her shoulders. "Please. I won't tell anyone you said anything, you can pretend that it never happened." She nodded.  
  
"I.It.. Is s..six, twent..ty five, twe..Twelve." she stuttered, and broke down in tears, he gave her a quick hug knowing she need support, but also knowing that he needed to get her out of there.  
  
"Its ok, good job Kag, I'm going to get you out of here." He said as he put in the numbers she gave him and opened it. He didn't have time to break the zip tie that tied her hands together, so he simply picked her up and jumped out the window. Kagome fought back the urge to scream as the fell from the window. But to her surprise, they landed just fine, and Inuyasha didn't bother to set her down, and ran with her in his arms to Miroku's car waiting a couple of blocks away. He got into the passenger seat with her still in his arms. Miroku drove away as soon as the door shut.  
  
"*Sigh* Kagome bring your hands up to my mouth." Inuyasha said. She gave him a weird look, but did it anyway. He bit the little plastic band that tied her hands, setting them free. She rubbed her wrists and looked to the blushing Inuyasha she was sitting on. She wrapped her arms around his neck and cried into his chest. Thank you. She mouthed out the words.  
  
"Your welcome." He stated.  
  
The rest of the car ride to Miroku's house was silent. Kagome fell asleep on Inuyasha, and everything was ok.  
  
"Inuyasha, do you want to spend the night tonight? My mom is gone on a business trip for the next week or so, so it won't be a problem." He said as he pulled into his driveway.  
  
"Sure, Sess won't care, I'll just call him and let him know just in case." He said as he opened his door and got out all the while carrying Kagome. Miroku ran in front of Inuyasha to open the door for him.  
  
"Her room is right up here." He said leading Inuyasha up the stairs and into Kagome's room. Inuyasha set her down on her bed. "Yeah, she got the room connected to mine because of her night-terrors." He stated.  
  
"Oh, what kind of night terrors?" he asked, sounding interested.  
  
"Well, she doesn't exactly tell us, but she usually ends up sleeping in my room before the night is over." Inuyasha nodded.  
  
"Hey, I was also meaning to ask why she moved in with you, but I didn't want to ask while she was around." He stated, feeling slightly awkward for asking him that.  
  
"Oh, her mom was murdered when she was young, that is when she stopped talking, and her dad died just about a month ago. So her and her little brother moved in with us. My mom and her mom used to be best friends, so were me and Kagome, she is like a sister to me." He told him. He nodded.  
  
"What do you want to do?" he asked, he was starting to get bored, and he had only been there for a half hour or so.  
  
"I don't know, we cold go get a movie from down stairs and bring it up to my room." He suggested.  
  
"I do not think so." Miroku looked at him puzzled. "The big screen is downstairs." He said, running out of a Miroku's room and to the living room. They decided to watch The Matrix, and about half way through the movie Kagome came down and watched the rest of it with them. When it was over, they decided go to the store and get stuff to make dinner. They came back with all the makings of pizza. Let me just say this: it was a huge mess. They ended up having to make more dough after Inuyasha tried to spin it like the professionals do and it landed in the bubbly sink. They all knew they would be laughing at that for years to come. Before they knew it, it was time for bed. They couldn't stay up all night like Inuyasha and Miroku usually did when spending the night at each other's houses because they had school in the morning. So they decided to go to bed at 11:30 PM.  
  
**11:00 PM**  
  
"Hey guys, I think that we should get ready for bed if we are going to be asleep by 11:30." Miroku stated. Kagome nodded and Inuyasha said yeah. Kagome went off to her room and changed into her pajamas, thinking about how happy she was that she got a break from having to watch her little brother. He went of on a school camping trip for 3 days. She climbed into bed, with the light still on, and waited for Miroku to come in, they had a tradition. Every night, she would wait for him to come in and say goodnight, and he would turn the light off for her. She would listen to him walk into his room and get into bed.  
  
"Hey Kag." Miroku said as he and Inuyasha walked into her room. She smiled at him. He walked up o her and kissed her on the forehead. "Goodnight." He said and turned off the light. He started to walk through to the bathroom to his room. Kagome immediately sat up. He forgot to turn on my nightlight! Suddenly Inuyasha came running back into her room and red the light on. He could smell her sudden fear.  
  
"Are you ok?" he asked. She shook her head and pointed to he nightlight, extremely embarrassed. He didn't seem to care that she was scared of being alone in the dark, so he simply walked over to the out let and flipped the switch that turned the light on. "Goodnight Kag." And with that, he walked back into Miroku's room. Kagome fell asleep almost instantly, as did the two guys.  
  
1:00 AM  
  
Kagome got up from her bed, breathing heavily. She had had another nightmare. She got out of bed and ran into Miroku's room. Little did she know she woke Inuyasha up, (who was sleeping on the trundle bed), in doing so. She climbed into bed with Miroku und fell back asleep.  
  
Wow, I guess her sleeping in here really helps a lot, Inuyasha thought. I could smell her fear slowly disappear as she got into his bed. I wish I could be in Miroku's place. And with that final thought, he drifted off to sleep as well.  
  
*~*~*~End chapter dos~*~*~*  
  
What did you guys think of that one? Please review!!!!!!! I really LOVE to get them, and they make me update faster too.  
  
The next chapter will be out in a couple of days I'm guessing. 


	3. chapter tres

Ok, so in the last chapter, I didn't mean to write 'red light' I think I meant to write 'bathroom light', he turned that on so he could see into her room better with out blinding her. Sorry for the confusion! Ok, so chapter tres  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*Chapter Tres*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome woke up to feel a lot of weight on her stomach. She scrunched up her face and tried to push the weight off of her, but it was no use. Finally she opened her eyes to see her little brother Souta sitting on her. He was looking away from her. She reached up and tilted is head so he would look at her. She gave him a questioning look. He was crying.  
  
He knew that if she talked she would have asked what was wrong, so he decided to answer her. "I miss daddy." He said, bursting into a whole new set of tears. She sat up and scooted back in the bed so her back was against the wall. She pulled Souta onto her lap and cupped the back of his head, pulling him to her.  
  
She was also crying now completely forgetting that Inuyasha and Miroku were still in the room, heck, Miroku was in the same bed! All she wanted was to tell him that it was ok, but she couldn't, especially not with Koga trying to get her to speak now. She took in a deep breath. What am I going to do now? She thought. Then she remembered he was supposed to be spending the night at a friend's house, apparently he read her mind. "I came home because I told them I got homesick." He stated. She nodded and gave him another hug.  
  
"Kagome?" Souta said leaning back a little bit. "Umm, I have to tell you something. Please don't be mad at me." He looked down slightly.  
  
She shook her head telling him she wouldn't be mad. He didn't look convinced, so she stuck her pinky out for a pinky promise, reassuring him. He shook pinkies with her and took deep breath. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you." He paused, and looked at Kagome to see her giving him a clueless look. "You can talk now." He said looking down.  
  
She gave him a look that clearly said 'why, what do you mean?'  
  
"Do you remember that night, that dad died?" she nodded, not knowing where he was going with this. "Well, I was spying on dad, and I saw him put his head to your door." She gasped. He did hear her! "He said. 'That is what she was going to do for my birthday! She was going o tell me she loved me!' he heard you say it that night!" he said almost excitedly. "He 'was' the first person to hear you talk after mom died." She was staring off into space. "Don't you get it Kagome? You can talk now!"  
  
She looked up a him and shook her head, tears coming to her eyes. How was she going to break it to him? Maybe she could a couple of days ago, but not now, not now that Koga wanted her to talk. She looked to her left to see Miroku stirring. She gave Souta a look that said 'I'll tell you later'  
  
The sun was starting to come up, and Kagome wanted to get some sleep before everyone else got up, so she scooted back down and cuddled up with Souta. Before she could think about anything, she drifted off to sleep, not knowing that Inuyasha had listened to their whole one-sided conversation.  
  
I wonder why she won't talk now even though she knows she can. What did Koga do to her? I'll have to get it out of her tomorrow morning before school. He thought to himself before drifting off to sleep as well.  
  
Miroku woke up to an annoying alarm clock going off, a little Souta on his head, Kagome laying on him with her feet to his face and her face to the bottom of the bed, and Inuyasha standing at the edge of his bed laughing at him. He reached over and turned to alarm clock off.  
  
"Ok! Everybody off!" he yelled. Since Souta's ear was right near Miroku's mouth, he shot up quickly, scampering into his room without a word to get ready for school. Kagome only rolled over, off of Miroku.  
  
"At least now I can breathe." He stated, walking out of his room to go take a shower.  
  
"Wait, don't you have to wake Kagome up?" he asked.  
  
"Oh yeah! Why don't you do it, I'm going to take a shower." And with that he left the room.  
  
"I guess it's up to me then." He said to himself. He walked over to the bed and tapped her on the shoulder. "Kagome, wake up, you have to get ready for school." She stirred, but didn't wake. "Kagome, wake up, lets go!" he yelled the last part, causing her to jolt up into a sitting position. She found her self face to face with Inuyasha and got a scared look in her eyes. She scooted back against the wall and brought her knees to her chest.  
  
"Hey, it's me, Inuyasha, ya know, Miroku's friend, saved you from Koga yesterday, remember me?" she calmed down.  
  
Oh my gosh! Why was I so freaked out! I know that I don't have to be afraid of him, he saved me! She thought, feeling bad for what she did. He must think I am so stupid now.  
  
"Anyway, I wanted to ask you something."  
  
"..." She looked up at him, waiting for him to continue.  
  
"I was wondering.ummm" how am I going to put this? "What did Koga want with you?" he asked, deciding that blunt was the best way to go. She took a pen and paper off Miroku's nightstand.  
  
She hesitantly wrote, 'he wanted me to' she paused in her writing, which he noticed. 'Say something.'  
  
"What did he want you to say?" he asked. She shook her head no, telling him she wasn't going to tell him.  
  
"Please tell me, I really want to know." He stated, sounding caring.  
  
'He wanted me to say'~ she was writing quickly, and started to write Naraku, but crossed it out. ~ 'Who killed my mother.'  
  
"Do you know who killed your mother?" he asked. She nodded and wrote something down. "You saw it happen?" he asked softly. She looked at the floor and nodded. They stood there in silence for a while. "Look, I know you aren't telling me everything. Talk to me. Tell me everything." He tried to convince her, putting emphasis on the word talk.  
  
They sat there in silence for a while longer. "I..I..Inu. Inuyasha" she said.  
  
He looked up and gasped. He walked up to her and made her look at him. "What was that?" he asked, smiling all the way.  
  
"I..Inuyasha" she said again, she couldn't help but feel good when she saw his face light up. He leaned down and slid his arms around her waist. He gave her a bone-breaking hug, picking her up and spinning her around him.  
  
"I knew you could do it!" he said setting her down.  
  
"I h. have to t...tell you something." She stuttered, her voice was rough from not being used in so long.  
  
"What is it?" he asked, all of his attention was on her.  
  
"I can't talk," she said breaking down into tears.  
  
"Yes you can!" he said hugging her. "Your doing it right now!" she shook her head.  
  
"You don't understand, Koga wants me to talk, so he can get me to say something on tape and then he will get his fathers money in the will, and I don't want to do anything for him, but he says if I don't."  
  
"Hey, hey, slow down! Slow down!" Inuyasha interrupted her. " What are you talking about? He wants you to say something on tape?" he asked. She nodded. "And you don't want to talk to him?" he asked. She shook her head.  
  
"I don't want to talk to anyone!" she sounded like she was about to cry again, and Inuyasha Hated it 'with a passion' when girls cried.  
  
"oh come on." He said trying to cheer her up. "yes you do! Why wouldn't you?" he asked her softly.  
  
"you didn't hear what he said." She said quietly, looking at the ground.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Koga" she was still looking at the floor, and speaking quietly.  
  
"what did he say." He said monotone, clenching his teeth. He really hated that guy, almost as much as he hated seeing girls cry.  
  
"...."  
  
"don't tell me you are going to stop talking now!"  
  
she looked up at him. "he said if I didn't talk then he was going hurt Souta. Or me."  
  
"wait, I don't understand. Wouldn't that make you want to talk?" he asked, now confused.  
  
"it's just that," she sniffled a little bit, holding back tears. She didn't want to talk to him because that was what Naraku wanted. And the one thing she didn't want to do was give him what he wanted. But she couldn't tell Inuyasha that. She promised herself she wouldn't' that night Naraku said that there would be worse if she told. He might hurt Souta if he found out that she told! "N.. Nar.. Na" she couldn't bring herself to say his name.  
  
"Kagome, what were you about to say?" he asked calmly. She shook her head no. he sighed and looked at his watch. "Look, I'll let it go for now because we need to get ready for school, get your things together." He said with a sigh, starting to walk away. He looked back when she gasped to get his attention.  
  
"so you're not going to talk?" he asked, hoping that she would say something. She shook her head no. "what was it you waned to say to me?" he asked.  
  
"p.. promise that you wont tell anyone, not even Miroku." She pleaded. He thought for a moment and nodded. She ran up to him and hugged him. They broke apart to finish getting ready for school.  
  
They dropped off Souta and arrived about ten minutes before the bell rang. When they got out of the car Miroku started walking away quickly to me Sango somewhere. Kagome still had to put her things in her backpack, and she panicked when she saw him over 50 yards away from her.  
  
I'm never going to catch up to him! She thought franticly, getting back into the car and locking the doors. She was far too scared to walk all the way to him by herself when Koga could be near. All of the sudden she heard a sudden bang on the window she was closest to, scaring her half to death. Turns out it was Inuyasha who hit the car door, he had run back so quickly when he smelt her fear that he had no time o slow down.  
  
She got out of the car and kneeled down next to the guy laying on he ground in front of her. he wasn't unconscious, but he looked pretty out of it.  
  
"Wow." He said standing up. "that hurt." He looked at Kagome. "Why were you so scared? I could smell it from all the way over there!" he pointed to where Miroku was now standing.  
  
She gave him the you-guys-left-without-me-and-Koga-is-around-here look.  
  
"Oh.sorry about that." He stated. what the hell am I thinking! I just said sorry to this girl! He thought franticly in his head.  
  
She nodded, letting him know that it was ok. They started walking to Miroku so Kagome could kick his @$$ for leaving her there all alone. When they finally reached him Kagome smacked the back of his head, catching him by surprise.  
  
"Hey! What was that for?" he turned around to see a very angry Kagome glaring at him. "I mean, I am sorry for what ever I did and I promise I will never do it again!" he said quickly, shutting his eyes tightly and shrinking away from her. He slowly opened his eyes to see she hadn't moved an inch. She probably hasn't even blinked, he thought.  
  
"Look I'll take you shopping after school today to make up for it." He said with a sigh, sounding defeated. She immediately brightened up and nodded, telling him it was all-good now. He turned to Inuyasha and whispered, "What did I do anyways?"  
  
Inuyasha shook his head and gave a "Feh, you'll never learn." And with that they walked off to their first class.  
  
*~*~*~*~*End chapter tres*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ok guys, sorry, I know that chapter was a little short, but I promise the next one will be longer! Please review! And check out my other fic too! The next chapter will be out soon! See ya next time!  
  
~~~~~~Shanaka~~~~~~~~ 


	4. chapter cuatro

Ok, I know that a lot of you are probably writing two stories at once, and you probably think it is easy. But, for some reason, I am having a really hard time keeping things straight, so if you guys see anything wrong, please let me know, cause I can't really remember everything I've written, so I have to read what I wrote in previous chapters before I write each new one. Any way, thanks for reading this! Please tell me if I screw up!  
  
*~*~*~*~*Chapter Cuatro*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome walked with Miroku, Sango and Inuyasha to their first class. Koga was nowhere to be seen. Inuyasha sat behind Kagome, while Miroku and Sango sat beside her on each side. Class went by uneventfully, and before they knew it, it was over. When the bell rang everyone walked away to his or her next classes. Everyone but Kagome had history next, so Kagome walked alone to art, shaking slightly knowing that it was the class her and Koga had alone.  
  
'But he isn't here today! She thought to herself. 'How can he hurt me if he's not here? He's gone. She reassured herself. She took a deep breath and opened the door to the classroom. Good! He isn't here! She thought. Suddenly sure of herself, she walked briskly to her chair.  
  
She sat down and began her work. They were painting landscapes today. When she was reaching over to rinse her brush, she knocked over the black paint and spilled it all over her arm. She cleaned the table up as much as she could and looked up at the teacher who had been watching her. The teacher nodded and pointed to the door telling her that she could go to the bathroom and rinse off the paint. She nodded her thanks and gave a small smile.  
  
She was standing at the sink in front of the mirror when she finished cleaning the paint off she looked into the mirror to see Koga behind her, smirking. She gasped and started to run out of the bathroom when he grabbed onto her arm.  
  
"Kagome, look, I could 'easily' kidnap you right now but I am not going to, I want to tell you something." She looked up at him with fearful eyes  
  
"I'm not going to hurt you anymore, I'm sorry, I really am. All that I said was a lie; I just wanted to be the one to get you to talk again. But," He paused to be more dramatic. " I do know the truth about your mother." She looked up at him and made a new struggle to get free. "I can't tell you everything now, you have to go to class, but Inuyasha has something to do with it. He is trying to get you to trust him so he can take you and Souta out too. He wants the whole Higurashi family gone." She tried to slide away from him but he held her arm tighter and brought her closer. "Look, stay away from him, I just don't want you to get hurt." And with that he let her go and she ran back off to art.  
  
"And with any luck whatsoever, she believed me." He said to himself after she left.  
  
*~*~*~*After school*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome had spent lunch with Sango, and had yet to see Inuyasha. She was scared to death at what she would do. Should I believe Koga, or Inuyasha? She asked herself. Maybe I just need some time to think. I'll steer clear of Inuyasha for now, just in case, She decided.  
  
"Hey Kagome!" she heard Inuyasha yell. She froze. What do I do? She thought franticly. She turned around to see Inuyasha running towards her. Just act cool. She told herself.  
  
"..." She nodded, trying to avoid eye contact.  
  
"Well, Miroku says he's really sorry but he can't take you shopping." Hey! He promised! She thought, putting her hands on her hips. "He noticed her looking angry, so he decided to tell her the good news. "So, I told him I would take you!" he grabbed her arm and before she knew it she was in the passenger seat of Inuyasha's car.  
  
Her heart was racing and she didn't know what to do. (Wait, is Inuyasha a hanyou in this? Oh well, he is now if he wasn't before!) He noticed her change in smell. She's scared of me! He thought.  
  
"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, causing her to snap her head towards him. She gave him the 'what is it?' look.  
  
"What's wrong? Why are you suddenly afraid of me?" he asked, expecting her to talk to him since they were alone.  
  
"....." She looked down at her lap.  
  
"Aren't you going to talk to me? You do know that no one can hear us right?"  
  
"*Nods*"  
  
"Then why won't you talk?" he got a sudden whiff of what seemed to be a distant smell of Koga. His eyes grew wide. "What happened today?" he asked, looking at her more then the road. She shook her head no.  
  
"Kagome! I know that you saw Koga! Now what is wrong with you?" he asked her sternly, but carefully so as not to scare her more, (even though he fail miserably at not scaring her).  
  
"I.. t..t..k..k.. h.." she stuttered, not able to get out a word. Inuyasha took in a big breath, realizing that he was probably scaring her with his raised voice even thought he was trying to be calm and collected.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry. I don' mean to pressure you into talking, but this is so unlike you. Would you please just tell me everything that happened to you today?" he asked, actually sounding sincere and calm.  
  
"T.... Koga. He came when I w.was washing p. paint off me. He said." she stuttered. "He said..t.th..tha.." she was unable to speak the rest, so she stopped talking for a while. Inuyasha waited patiently for her. "He said s.some stuff. He said e lied the other day. And he said." How was she going to tell him? He couldn't know about her mom, she couldn't tell him. She thought.  
  
"Well?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"He said that he didn't do it, he said you did it." She broke down into tears. He pulled over and got out. He went around the other side of the car and opened her door. He slowly led her out and hugged her.  
  
"Hey, he said what? What did I do?" he asked. She was now crying into his shirt.  
  
She shook her head no. "no."  
  
"Please. I'll do anything. Please!"  
  
She looked up into his eyes and nodded. She had to tell someone sometime. "My mom. I saw my mom get murdered. When Koga took me." She said in-between sniffles. "He told me that his dad did it. He wanted me to say that his dad did it. Then, today, he said.he said. That. You did it. And he old me to stay away from you." She jerked out of his grip and turned away. He stood there shocked.  
  
"And you believed him?" he asked quietly.  
  
She saw his hurt look. "I didn't know what to believe!" she suddenly yelled at him "what would you do?! You don't know what it is like! I'm all alone in this." She looked at him angrily, waiting for his reaction.  
  
"I guess your right, I really don't know what its like to be in your situation, but that doesn't mean that I can't help you."  
  
"What am I going to do?" she asked, looking straight forward as she sat on a nearby rock.  
  
"Look, I know that you're not going to like this idea, but think about it for a minute." She nodded. "Why don't you start talking again and say whatever it is Koga wants you to say." He suggested  
  
She looked at him in disbelief. "How am I supposed to do that?" she asked him. "If I say it then he will have no use for me. He'll probably kill me! Or maybe even Souta!"  
  
"Your right but I can make sure he doesn't get to Souta, I can leave him with my brother, he will never admit it, but he has a soft spot for kids. He would never let anything happen to him."  
  
"Ok, even if we did do that, what about me? And I really don't want to talk to him." She stated.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry to say this kag, but you have to do this. I'll be close by, I wont let anything happen to you."  
  
She looked up at him, wondering if she could trust him. "Look, lets just see what happens. I don't want to jump into things, what if Koga really was just trying to get me to talk when he first took me?"  
  
"If that's what you want to do. then I guess we could just do that."  
  
"Thank you." She said as she wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him. He hugged her back hesitantly. She still doesn't trust me does she? He thought as they walked back to the car in silence.  
  
The rest of the day went by uneventfully, Inuyasha decided that he would be spending another night at Miroku's house. They all did their homework together, and before they knew it, it was time for dinner, So Miroku ordered Chinese food. After that, they watched a movie, and Kagome went to bed, leaving the two teenage boys in the living room to talk.  
  
As Inuyasha was about to say something, the phone rang. Miroku got up and answered.  
  
"Hello.oh hey guys. You need me to what! I'm sorry, but I can't, I have to keep an eye on Kagome.Yes, I know, she isn't even a year younger than me. I know. but if she woke up she would be scared out of her mind! No I can't bring her with me, there wouldn't be enough room in the car!"  
  
Miroku looked over to Inuyasha and smiled. "Wait just one minute." He said to the person on the phone. "Inuyasha, I need you to do me a favor." He rolled his eyes.  
  
"Yes, I'll stay here with Kagome. But you better hope she doesn't wake up, and hurry back!" with that, Miroku told the guy on the phone the plan and left Inuyasha there with the sleeping girl.  
  
"Well, I am a little tired, I guess it wouldn't hurt to get a little shut eye." He said to himself and walked to Miroku's room. He pulled off his shirt and pants, planning to sleep in his boxers. He got in bed and tried to get to sleep, but it was no use. He couldn't bring himself to fall asleep. After about ten minutes of trying the counting sheep method, he heard a sound coming from Kagome's room. It was like a small whimper. Then he heard her speak.  
  
It sounded as if she was crying. "Miroku, please come hold my hand!" she whimpered  
  
"Oh great, Miroku really owes me now." He said to himself as he walked through the bathroom to Kagome's room.  
  
"Miroku!" she whimpered one more time.  
  
"Shhhhhh." Inuyasha said as he walked over to her bed. "Its ok, don't cry. Miroku isn't here, he had to go do his friend a favor, but I'm here." He was having a really hard time with coming up with what to say.  
  
"Inuyasha?" when she said that he realized that she was still half asleep. "Could you do something for me?" she asked pleadingly.  
  
"What is it?'  
  
"Please come hold my hand." She started to cry for no apparent reason to Inuyasha.  
  
"Shh, yeah, I'll hold your hand." He walked over to her and sat on her bed, finding for her hand and taking hold of it. "Is that better?" he asked sweetly. She nodded, and slowly drifted off to sleep, leaving Inuyasha awake on her bed. He stayed with her like that for what seemed like hours, wide-awake, when he noticed her starting to whimper again.  
  
She opened her eyes and looked down at her hand. Someone is holding my hand? She felt who's ever hand it was, and she decided it was not Miroku's. These hands were more rough, from working a lot she guessed. Miroku's were soft and.wait, if these aren't Miroku's hands.. Kagome tensed, gasping. She was about to scream when she heard a familiar voice.  
  
"Shhh. It's just me, don't worry." She let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. Then she went stiff again. "You're wondering why I'm here huh? Well, Miroku left to help out a friend, and you were crying for him. Don't you remember?" he asked the fully awake girl next to him.  
  
She shook her head no. She was too tired then to remember what happened earlier. "I.I." she started to say.  
  
"Shhh, go back to sleep." He told her. "Do you want me to leave?" he asked almost hopefully. For some reason, he didn't want to leave her side. She hesitantly shook her head no. "Ok then." And with that he held her until she fell asleep. When he noticed her breaths become farther apart and smoother, he decided she was asleep, and let himself drift off as well.  
  
*~*~*~*END CHAPTER CUATRO*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
WELL, what did you guys think of that one? I loved writeing that one for some reason! Anywho, PLEASE review!!! I'll update a LOT faster if you do! Until next time, TOODLES!!! 


	5. chapter cinco

PLEASE REVIEW at the end of the chapter! I love them!  
  
IMPORTANT! Ok, last chapter, I didn't mean for Koga to tell Kagome it was Inuyasha who killed her mom, I meant for him to tell her it was Inu's dad, and that he was just trying to finish his father's business.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*CHAPTER CINCO*~*~*~*~*  
  
Miroku got home around 12:45 that night, or morning I guess you could say. He walked into his room, expecting to see Inuyasha. To his surprise, his room was empty. 'Oh, he better not have left or I swear I'll kill him' Miroku thought running to Kagome's room.  
  
"Inuyasha?" he whispered out.  
  
"What is it Miroku?" he had woken up when he heard the car pull up.  
  
"Phew, I thought you went home and left Kagome here all by herself. I was going to kill you." He said, still whispering so as not o wake up Kagome.  
  
"You know I wouldn't leave her here all alone."  
  
"Yea, but still, I have the right to worry." Inuyasha nodded. "So, you don't have to stay in here anymore ya know, she usually doesn't wake up after 1:00 AM." Inuyasha nodded and got up, even though he really didn't want to. When he let go of her hand she stirred.  
  
"Umm," she mumbled. "Please don't leave me alone." She said it so quiet and so mumbly that Miroku almost didn't hear her. Almost. His eyes got wide as he looked to Inuyasha.  
  
"S.she talked." Miroku said amazed. "I haven't heard her talk since we were kids!" he looked to the sleeping girl who was now shaking slightly. He layed down next to her and hugged her, wakening her up.  
  
"Miroku?" she asked.  
  
"Yes." He said smiling brightly.  
  
"Oh. Hi." And with that she seemed to drift off to sleep.  
  
They were just about to leave when she stirred again. Getting off the bed, she walked over to Miroku and took his hand. Thus, making him the happiest man in the world. "Can I sleep with you tonight?" she paused. "Please."  
  
"Of course you can." He answered as they walked back to his room. She climbed into his bed, waiting for him to get into his pajamas, while Inuyasha got into the trundle bed next to it.  
  
"Hey Kagome," Inuyasha whispered to her. "Do you realize you talked to Miroku?" all he got was a simple nod. "Dose this mean your gonna talk to everyone now?" he asked her hopefully. She shrugged, making Inuyasha sigh. 'Leave her alone, don't push it.' He thought to himself as he drifted to sleep.  
  
'What do I do? I'm tired of not being able to express myself, but what will I do if Koga comes back?' she thought. 'I guess I can talk, Inuyasha really wants me to, so does Miroku and Souta. Wait, since when do I care what Inuyasha wants me to do?' mental sigh 'I'll sleep on it I guess.' And with that final thought she fell asleep as well.  
  
Miroku walked back into his room to see Kagome and Inuyasha fast asleep. 'She talked! She actually talked!' he thought happily as he lay down next to her. He spent the next half hour awake, just looking at the girl beside him. He felt like she was his real little sister. It was a great feeling. He knew that she trusted him with her life, and that he made her feel safe. He too drifted off to sleep when he was simply too tired to stay up any longer.  
  
*****10:30 AM*****  
  
Kagome woke up smiling. She had made her decision. She was going to talk again today. She knew everyone wanted her too. So what is Koga was gonna try to take her again, she had two very capable guys to protect her.  
  
Kagome stood up and walked to her room. She picked out an outfit for the day and headed to the bathroom for a quick shower. When she was done, she quietly walked into Miroku's room to see him sitting on his bed and Inuyasha buttoning up his shirt.  
  
"Good morning." She said quietly, looking down at her feet while she fidgeted. Miroku smiled the biggest smile ever and walked up to her. He practically hugged her to death.  
  
"Good morning Kagome." He replied. "*Sigh* it's so nice to hear your voice again." He said as he let her go. She nodded. "So, what time is it?" he asked, looking around his messy room for a clock.  
  
"It's 11:15 AM." Inuyasha said after looking at his watch.  
  
"Well then, what do you guys want to do today?" (It's Saturday so they don't have school.) Miroku asked.  
  
"Well," they turned to Kagome, Miroku still wasn't used to her talking. "We could go to the beach, ya know, I haven't been there since I was a little kid." She said shyly. She wasn't used to people paying any attention to her.  
  
Even if Miroku didn't want to go to the beach he couldn't reject her. He was just soo happy that she finally started to talk again.  
  
"Of course we can go to the beach, why don't you go get your swimsuit and a towel." Miroku said smiling.  
  
"Ummm," Kagome said looking down.  
  
"What is it?" Inuyasha asked curiously  
  
"I kinda don't have a swimsuit, well, I have one, but it's from back when me and Miroku were best friends."  
  
"The hot pink two piece with the flowers?" Miroku asked quickly.  
  
"Yes" Kagome blushed, "the hot pink one with flowers. I can't believe you can still remember that stupid thing."  
  
"Well it's not exactly something you can forget." He said laughing. "Well, if I recall correctly, that thing was a little big for you."  
  
"A little! More like it was so big it didn't actually cover anything!" Miroku blushed.  
  
"Well my point was it would probably still fit you." Kagome's eye got wide.  
  
"No, no, no, you got to be kidding me. I'm not wearing that!" she said backing away.  
  
"Oh come on Kagome, it can't be that bad." Inuyasha started in the conversation.  
  
"Oh you have no idea." Kagome said still backing away.  
  
"Look, just try it on Kagome. If it is really that bad you don't have to wear it." She sighed.  
  
"Fine, I'll try it on." She sounded defeated. The sulking girl walked to her room to put on the old bathing suit. After getting it on, she looked at herself in the long mirror on her door. If it weren't for the ugly pattern and the frilly things above her legs and arms, it would have looked extremely good on her. That's when Miroku and Inuyasha burst through the door. Kagome gasped and turned to them.  
  
"You guys! Knock! What if I was changing!?" she asked furiously.  
  
"Well, you weren't. Hey! That looks pretty good on you." Inuyasha stated. Kagome blushed.  
  
It actually looked kind of cool. Ya know how now days, high school students even wear Barbie backpacks, well, it was kinda like that. It was so out of style that it was in style, if that makes any sense at all.  
  
"Well, I guess that I have no choice but to wear this." She said, still blushing. She grabbed her jeans and slid them on over her suit.  
  
"Ok then, I'll go get us some towels." Miroku said, walking out of the room, leaving Kagome and Inuyasha there to themselves.  
  
Inuyasha walked up to Kagome and brought her into a hug. She stood there baffled by his actions. "Ya know I'm really proud of you." He whispered into her ear. She shuddered and he let go of her.  
  
Inuyasha walked away to get his swimsuit on, leaving Kagome there to sit. "Miroku!" Kagome yelled suddenly. He came running into the room.  
  
"What is it? Are you ok? What's wrong?" he asked her all at once. She started to stutter, unable to speak as fast as she wanted to, to keep him from getting the wrong idea and worrying. You wouldn't be able to talk too fast either if you just started speaking a couple of days ago. She finally managed to get out a sentence.  
  
"Wait! Sorry I yelled, it's not a big deal, forget it." She got quieter and quieter as she spoke.  
  
"No, I'm sorry I freaked out. What is it you wanted to say to me?" his voice was soft and sincere.  
  
"I was just wondering if....if....Sango could come with us?" She looked at him hopefully.  
  
"Already taken care of." He turned around and walked out of the room, a huge smile on his face. She rolled her eyes.  
  
***~~~~****1 hour later*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha was driving and Miroku was in the front seat, leaving the girls to the back. Sango and Kagome were talking about random girl things, mean while Inuyasha and Miroku were talking about....  
  
"No! Look, Inuyasha, you are so wrong! I think that I would know! The boy lady bugs are red, and the girl lady bugs are orange!" Miroku yelled, even though Inuyasha was only a couple of feet away from him.  
  
"Miroku! Listen to me! My uncle's old girlfriend had a whole collection, and the little book on them! You are wrong and you know it! You just don't want to admit it!"  
  
"Whatever Inuyasha, your just saying that cause you know I'm smarter than you!"  
  
"Are not!"  
  
"Are too!"  
  
"Are not!"  
  
"Are too!"  
  
"BOYS!" Kagome and Sango yelled at the same time.  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku looked away from each other like two little kids.  
  
"You just said that cause I'm better looking than you are." Inuyasha mumbled under his breath, but Miroku heard him.  
  
"What!!!!!" Miroku yelled. "There is no way you are better looking than me!!!!" he protested.  
  
"Yes I am!"  
  
"No your not!"  
  
"Fine then, we'll ask them." Inuyasha turned around. "Girls, who is better looking?" he asked sweetly, with a big smile on his face.  
  
"Yea, what do you lovely young ladies who I respect and adore think?" Miroku asked sweetly as well. The two girls rolled their eyes.  
  
"We think you are both terribly ugly and out of shape." They both said at the same time, monotone.  
  
"WHAT??!!!!!" they both yelled at the same time.  
  
"You heard us!" Sango snapped.  
  
"Inuyasha.." he ignored poor Kagome. (AN, I HATE the silent treatment!!!!) "Inuyasha.." she said again. Still no reply, and now he was singing to himself. He was obviously having a hard time ignoring her. "Inuyasha!"  
  
"What is it woman!!!!" he yelled back at her.  
  
"You missed the exit!!!" she yelled back at him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~END chapter cinco*~*~*~*~*  
  
PLEASE review, I worked really hard on this chapter, sorry it's not longer, I really want to get it up tonight. 


	6. chapter seis

Thanks for the reviews you guys! I love 'em.  
  
Sorry for the long wait, I had a major case of writers block. Please review at the end of the chapter, and I'll try my best t update faster. It definitely will be out by next week.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*chapter seis*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Look, you guys, I said I was sorry! It's not like I 'meant' to miss the exit!" Inuyasha put emphasis on the word 'meant'.  
  
"Yea, yea, what ever, lets just get out of this stupid car!" Sango yelled.  
  
They had spent forty-five minutes looking for a way to get back on track, so everyone was complaining. Inuyasha's car had no airconditioning, and it was starting to get really hot in there.  
  
"Hey! My car is not stupid!" Inuyasha protested, Sango rolled her eyes and got out.  
  
"*Sigh* fresh air!" Kagome took a big breath as she got out of the stuffy car. The others did the same, even Inuyasha.  
  
"Come on you guys! I want to get in the water!" Miroku whined.  
  
"Fine, were coming." They said all at the same time. They walked onto the hot sand and found a nice spot near the water. The boys immediately ran to the water, ripping of their shirts and throwing them on the ground as they did so. With in seconds they were seeing who could swim out the farthest. Kagome and Sango soon joined in. Kagome was the first one to turn back, she was too afraid the waves would swallow her up. (Much like me) Miroku was next; he said something about killer seals. Next, believe it or not was Inuyasha, of course he denied it, but we all know the truth. Sango won, and almost drown in doing so. She barely made it back to shore before she collapsed. They spent the next hour or so just splashing around and dunking each other.  
  
They also had some men against women sand castle building contest. The guy's ended up looking like a girl in a bikini, so they lost. It was not a 'castle' the girls argued. They finally decided to lie down and tan, well, the girls did, the guys said they were 'taking a rest' closer to the shore.  
  
"Owww!" Kagome yelped when she lay down. She cut her hand on a pointy shell that was in the ground  
  
"Oh my gosh are you ok Kagome?" Sango asked worriedly as she reached out her hand to try and take a look at it. Kagome flinched away from her, it hurt when she put pressure on it. It looked to be pretty deep too.  
  
"No, I'm fine, let me just go wash it out in the bathrooms over there." Kagome nodded her head in the direction of the bathrooms. They were far considering you had to walk in sand to get there.  
  
"Well, do you want me to come with you?"  
  
"No, no, it's ok, I'll go by myself." And with that she got up and walked away, holding her hand as she did so.  
  
Sango walked over o the boys. "You guys, I am going to go get something from the lifeguard, 'you' watch our stuff ok?" they nodded, not really paying attention. She shook her head and walked away in search of the lifeguard.  
  
***With Kagome****  
  
She waked into the bathroom silently and took a whole bunch of paper towels out of the dispenser. Then, she wetted them down and put a little soap on it. Wincing slightly, she cleaned her cut and tightly wrapped some more around it.  
  
Just as she turned around to go, she bumped into someone, almost making her fall if it wasn't for them catching her. She gasped and looked up expecting to see Inuyasha or Miroku, but instead she saw someone else. He looked familiar, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. That is when she remembered this was a girl's bathroom, and saw that there were some other people with him.  
  
"Hey guys, look what we have here. It's that mute girl from school." Kagome's eyes widened and she jerked out of is grip. She tried to run to the door but he grabbed onto her arm. "Don't even try. You're outnumbered. Besides, you can't even call for help." Kagome tried to speak but nothing came out of her mouth.  
  
"Look boys, she's trying to talk." The man holding onto her said mockingly. The other guys laughed.  
  
"Hey Hojo, can we see her for a second?" one of the guys in the crowd asked. He was licking his lips, and staring at her up and down, making her get the chills.  
  
"Maybe later, I want to see her first." He brought out his pocketknife. "Now, Kagome, you aren't going to draw any attention to us are you?" he asked, digging the blade into her leg. She whimpered slightly and violently shook her head no. "Now that's a good girl." He put his knife away and look down at Kagome. He put an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him, he leaned down so their fasces were almost touching. He used is other hand to stroke her cheek. She tried to get out of his grip, but it just made him hold on tighter.  
  
"Come on Hojo, you can see her when ever you want tonight! We have somewhere to be!" one of his followers yelled out. 'What!' Kagome thought. 'He is planning on taking me home with him! I do NOT think so!'  
  
As Hojo was about to answer him, the door burst open. Everyone turned to see who it was. Sango walked in, looking down at something in her hands.  
  
"Hey Kagome, I got you some band..." she stopped talking when she saw the situation.  
  
"Hello Sango." one of them said.  
  
"Hello yourself! What do you think your doing!!??" she yelled out at them. "Let go of her right now!" she started to walk over to him, and just as she was about to hit him he snapped his fingers. Immediately, one of his stronger friends came up from behind Sango and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her away from Kagome.  
  
"Be careful to cover her mouth James, she's a loud one." He said with a smirk, the man holding her back did as he said.  
  
"So Sango is it." She man breathed down her neck, making her shiver. His breath smelled of alcohol and cigarette smoke. His large rough hand still covered her mouth. Sango looked to Kagome, their eyes locked. Sango sent her a look that clearly said yell-for-help.  
  
Kagome took a deep breath. This Hojo guy was pretty intimidating, (I know, ooc, I just couldn't think of any names.) he now had his hands around her waist and was whispering things into her ear that she tuned out. She had to get herself to talk. For Sango.  
  
"Hey, I don't want to stay here. Someone could walk in any time." Hojo told the others in the room. "Do you think you could get her out without making a big deal?" the man nodded and gave Sango a look. She gulped, resulting in a huge smile on his face.  
  
"Lets go." James commanded. He took his hand off Sango's mouth and took a pocketknife out of his pocket. He draped a towel over her and snaked an arm around her, holding the knife sharply against her side. The towel was covering his hand so know one would ever be able to see the knife. Sango was trebling. He put his lips to her ear, "Say a word, and your friends a goner." He whispered.  
  
Kagome was not any better off. Hojo leaned down, his lips brushed her ear.  
  
"Bring any attention to us and I'll give the single." He nodded towards Sango. "And your friends a goner." He kissed her cheek and pushed her towards Sango.  
  
Kagome looked to Sango, who looked straight back at her with pleading eyes. 'Come on Kagome, you have to yell out!' Sango thought. Kagome shook her head. She couldn't do that to Sango.  
  
They walked out of the Bathroom with Kagome and Hojo behind everyone.  
  
*****MEANWHILE, with Inuyasha and Miroku*****  
  
"Hey, Inuyasha." Miroku said looking up to the clouds.  
  
"What is it?" he asked.  
  
"There's sand in my pants." He said as if he were saying something completely normal.  
  
"Oh," he said as if it ere normal also. "Go to the bathroom and shake it out."  
  
"Ok" and with that, he got up and started walking. That's when he saw the guys walking away with his 'wanna be girlfriend' and 'little sister'. He immediately ran back to Inuyasha for help.  
  
"Inuyasha! Get up! The girls are in trouble!!!" Inuyasha immediately shot up.  
  
"Where." He said/asked in a deathly low tone. Miroku backed up and answered him.  
  
"Over there, in between the parking lot and the bathrooms." Miroku started running, as did Inuyasha. When they finally were within yards of them Inuyasha called out.  
  
"Hey Kagome and Sango, where are you going with out us?" he sounded pretty calm for the way he was feeling. Everyone turned around to see Inuyasha and Miroku.  
  
"Aww, shut up Inuyasha, they want to come with us isn't that right?" Hojo asked. He got no reply.  
  
"Sango, do you want to go with them?" she was about to say no when the man with his arm around her pressed the knife to her side harder, causing it to bleed.  
  
"Well, do ya?" James asked her evilly. She was almost to the point of crying. "Do ya!?" he shook her roughly.  
  
"Yes." She cried out. "I want to go with them." She was now completely crying. Miroku looked stunned, but he still knew they were forcing her to say that somehow.  
  
"What about you Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. "Do you want to go with these losers?" she tried to talk, she really did, but all that came out were a few stutters. She couldn't even say a whole word. A couple minutes later a policeman that was walking by decided to check to see that everything was ok.  
  
"What's going on here?" he asked in a deep voice.  
  
"Oh, we were just heading home when these two fellows came along. They said something about wanting to take our girls." Hojo answered quickly.  
  
"Is this true?" he asked, looking to Inuyasha and Miroku. They shook their heads no. "in that case, I'm just going to have to ask the ladies." He turned to Sango. "Do you want to go with him?" he pointed to James. He dug the knife deeper into her skin.  
  
"Yes." She cried out. James smirked and loosened his grip on the knife.  
  
"Alright then, haw bout you young lady?" he asked Kagome. "Do you want to go with this man?" she looked to Sango and nodded. There was no way she would put Sango in danger. The policemen gave Inuyasha and Miroku meaningful looks and walked away without another word.  
  
Hojo raised his eyebrows twice at Inuyasha and Miroku and dragged Kagome into his car. Inuyasha and Miroku stood there helplessly. Well, more like Miroku held  
  
"NOOOO!!!!!!" Kagome suddenly yelled. "H....H....Help!" Inuyasha came running to her side, he pulled her out of Hojo's grasp.  
  
She buried her face in his chest and cried. "Come on Sango, lets go." Inuyasha called out. She stood in front of he car petrified. The man still had the knife. 'What do I do? What do I do?' she kept repeating in her head over and over again. Finally, she made her decision.  
  
"Miroku!!!" she pulled the towel off of her, revealing her deep cut and the man's knife. For a second everyone stood there shocked, that is until Miroku kicked the guy in the head and ran with Sango in his arms. Inuyasha somehow knocked Hojo out. His other little followers were too afraid to do anything. They finally reached his car. Inuyasha got in the front seat and Kagome the passenger side. Miroku sat with Sango in the back, examining her wound. Within seconds they were off, not leaving them any time to come after them.  
  
"You ok?" Inuyasha asked breathless. Kagome was looking out the window. She nodded. "You gonna say something?" she shook her head no. Inuyasha sighed. "Look, Kagome, please just tell me what is wrong." She was holding back tears now. "Please." He said softer. "Everything's ok now, they won't touch you ever again. I promise." She looked at him, "Now please tell me what's wrong." She opened her mouth as if she was going to say something, but no words came out of her mouth. A couple of second later she tried again.  
  
"I. I ...Was so scared." She started crying quietly. "I thought he was gonna take me away." She completely broke down.  
  
"Shhhh, its ok. We're almost home." She quieted down a bit, but she was still whimpering softly. There was silence for the next five minutes or so until Inuyasha finally spoke up.  
  
"What's that smell?" he asked, sticking his nose in the air. They had finally got home, so Inuyasha parked the car and went around the other side to help Kagome out. He ran around and opened the door for Sango and Miroku on his way. He got a quiet/meek thank you from Sango. 'That's weird,' Inuyasha thought, 'When has Sango ever acted meek?' that's when he remembered the smell. "It smells like blood, and not Sango's either." Inuyasha Said out loud as he opened Kagome's door.  
  
She looked away from him as she got out of the car. He gave her a weird look. As she tried to take a step she stumbled and fell into Inuyasha's arms. He immediately scoped her up bridal style and carried her inside. "What's wrong? Where are you bleeding?" he asked, obviously really concerned. She looked dawn at her leg. The deep cut was towards the top of her leg. (AN, sorry, I can't really explain, I'm not thinking straight right now) his eyes widened and he quickened his pace. There was a lot of blood around were she was stabbed.  
  
He finally reached her room and laid her down on her bed. He looked at Kagome who was now sitting up on her bed wincing.  
  
"Kagome, "Inuyasha said nervously. "You're going to have to take off your pants so I can see the wound better." She nodded; it was no big deal right? She was still wearing her bathing suit after all. She tried to stand up but ended up falling onto Inuyasha again. He walked behind her so he could help hold her up; she had her elbows hooked onto his arms.  
  
He slowly reached down and unbuttoned her pants. He pulled the two ends apart so the zipper came undone. They were both blushing like crazy. He carefully slid them off her so as not to slid the rough fabric over her cut. Then he carried her back to her bed and set her down, (she was sitting.) he examined her cut only to find that it was as bad as he thought it was. It had to be at least 3 inches long and ¾ of an inch deep. (It doesn't sound that deep, but if you look at a ruler, and think about it, it's pretty bad.) Inuyasha cringed at the sight and the strong smell of blood.  
  
"Look, Kagome, you have two choices." She nodded. "You can either go to the doctors," she visibly paled. "Or you can take a quick shower and let me clean a dress your wound." She nodded when he said the second choice. "Are you sure? It would be a lot better if you went to the doctors, of course you would have to get stitches...."  
  
"I don't want to go to the doctors!!!" she shouted out. For some reason she always hated going to the doctors. Shots and stitches were the worst.  
  
"Ok then, let me help you." He picked her up and carried her to the bathroom. He set her down on the counter and turned the water on warm. He put the plug in and let the tub fill. As he started to leave the room she spoke.  
  
"Wait!" he turned around.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Thanks." She said shyly. He nodded and started to leave again.  
  
"Wait, one more thing." He stopped and turned around.  
  
"Yeah?" he asked.  
  
"I still need help." He smirked and walked back into the bathroom, shutting and locking the door behind him.................  
  
*****With Sango and Miroku, (rewinded to when they got into the car at the beach.) **********  
  
Inuyasha sped of the second everyone was in the car. Sango was trembling in the corner of the backseat. Miroku scooted over so he was next to her. He put an arm around her shoulder. She was crying. Strong, loud, unbeatable Sango was crying. Miroku was now officially worried.  
  
"Shhhhhh. Tell me everything." He whispered. The two tuned out the other people in the car. She leaned away from him and looked out the window, still crying. "Come on, you know you can tell me anything." She hesitantly nodded.  
  
"I know." She sniffled.  
  
"Please?" he asked. She sighed.  
  
"Well, I was going to give Kagome the bandage that I got her for her hand." She paused for a sniffle. "And when I walked in, Hojo had his arms around Kagome, and she looked really scared so I told him to leave her alone. And....and....then" Miroku gave her a reassuring squeeze on her shoulders. "And then James he came up from behind me and he.... He...and then he held on to me...and he wouldn't let go." She started to cry again. "He put his hand over my mouth, and I couldn't breath for a while, and I thought I was going to die....then he got out the knife." She paused and looked at Miroku. He gave her the most sympathetic look he could muster. She continued, "He said if I said anything that he would kill Kagome. I guess Hojo said the same thing to her. Anyway, after her put the towel around me, he kissed me," Miroku's eyes got wide. "And he cut me, and pushed me out the door." She said the last part quickly, happy to be over with the worst of it. "And then you came." She said looking down.  
  
Miroku smiled, a fake one, but it still counts. He brought her into a hug and held her the rest of the ride home.  
  
******END CHAPTER SEIS******'  
  
If you guys want to know what happens with Kagome and Inuyasha...then you are just going to have to read the next chapter! PLEASE review. Please!!! They make me so happy, especially the long ones. Please you guys! Please! I am begging you! I'll do anything!.......well maybe not anything. But still! Please! Sorry, is just that I live off of them, and if you don't review, then maybe I'll die and I wont be able to continue, so remember that when your deciding weather or not you are going to take the time to push the little button. Until next time, toodles!!!! 


	7. chapter siete

Someone asked where her cut was.. It's like her upper leg, far above her knee.  
  
Thank you guy's sooooo much for all of the reviews! I got more in that chapter than I did in all of the other ones! Please review at the end! I WON'T UPDATE UNTILL I GET 20 REVIEWS!!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~Chapter siete*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha walked back into the bathroom with a smirk on his face. 'She wants me to help her?' he thought, 'cool!!!'  
  
"I can't get off the counter." She stated, almost seductively. Without a word, he lifted her off of the counter and sat her down n the toilet. (Yes, the lid thingy was down). She looked nervous for a second until she spoke again. "Could you turn around for a second?" she asked shyly. Inuyasha replied with a simple 'sure'.  
  
She took of all of her clothes and wrapped a towel around herself. "I'm done" she stated softly, he turned around. She sighed.  
  
"Ok, how are we going to do this?" Inuyasha asked as he took a step towards her. He figured she didn't really want him to see her naked, she 'was' pretty shy.  
  
"Well, how about you pick me up and let me stand in the tub for a second, I have an idea." He nodded and did as she said. She balanced all her weight on her leg that didn't hurt, Inuyasha looked away. She took the towel off and tossed it to the counter. Then, as carefully as she could she slid down into the water, wincing as she did so. She brought her knees to her chest and shut her eyes tightly, the pain was almost unbearable, but she knew she had to clean her wound.  
  
Inuyasha looked at her only to see hat she was in a lot of pain. She started to cry softly. He immediately shot down next to her and got on his knees. He stroked her cheek with one of his hands.  
  
"Shhhhh, its ok, your gonna be fine." He said sweetly.  
  
"But it hurts so much." She cried.  
  
He had no idea what to do, he knew she was in pain and he didn't know what to do about it.  
  
"Its ok, I'm right here." He got in the tub behind her, putting one leg on each side of her. She tensed for a second but relaxed after a while. He started to massage her bare shoulders, and talked to her to keep her mind off the stinging in her leg. He tried to make conversation, but she refused to speak more than a couple words at a time. Finally he reached over her and turned the water off so the tub wouldn't overflow.  
  
"Bring your leg up so I can see it." Inuyasha told her. She did as he said and rested her foot on the faucet. He leaned over her and touched the wound, she winced.  
  
"You are going to have to wash it." He grabbed some soap. "Now this is gonna sting a little." He warned her. She nodded and shut her eyes tightly as he gently cleaned it.  
  
"**Gasp** oww, oww, oww!" he jerked his hand away when she yelled. She griped his arm.  
  
"Look, I know it hurts, but I have to clean it. Unless of course you want to go to the doctors."  
  
"No! Ok, ok, you can clean it." She released his arm. "Just 'please' be gentle." She put emphasis on the word 'please'.  
  
"I'll do my best." He finished cleaning it and looked at the water in the tub. It was tinted red from all of her blood.  
  
"Hey," he said unplugging the tub so the dirty water would drain. Kagome tensed. 'Great, now that all the water will be gone soon there will be nothing left to cover me up.' Inuyasha seemed to notice but brushed the thought away. "You should wash the rest of the dirty water off of you."  
  
He stood up and helped her up; he stood so close to her she could have sworn that they weren't two separate people, but one.  
  
He turned the nozzle so it was no longer for the tub, but for a shower. He was having a really intrusting time holding her up without touching her in any inappropriate places. Any other time, he would have put both of his arms under hers and linked them in front of her, but her figured that if he did that right now he would get a nice smack in the face.  
  
After they had rinsed all of the water off of them, (you know what I mean.) Inuyasha got out and grabbed her towel. He threw it at her and ran to her room to pick out some clothes for her. He found her Pajamas lying under her pillow and started to walk back to her, until he remembered the other clothes she would need. He blushed at the thought. (Even though he just took a shower with the girl!) He walked over to her dresser and opened the top drawer. He got her everything she would need and walked back to the bathroom.  
  
He handed her all of her clothes except for her pants.  
  
"Put these on." He started to walk out of the room but she spoke.  
  
"Why won't you give me my pants?" she asked suspiciously.  
  
He pointed to her leg, "You don't want to get blood all over them. You should wait until I dress your wound." She nodded as he walked away to find Miroku.  
  
"Miroku! Where is you first aid kit!" he yelled walking into his room. He walked in to see Sango lying on the bed with her shirt pulled up to just below her bra. Miroku was kneeling by the bed next to her with one hand stroking the wincing girls cheek, and the other cleaning her wound in her side. She looked like she was doing her best not to burst out into tears.  
  
Sango was gripping the sheets above her head. Inuyasha could have sworn that they were going to tear any second. Her eyes were shut tightly when she turned her head toward Inuyasha. Apparently Miroku pressed down a little too hard because she let out a cry. She was still facing Inuyasha when she opened her eyes. She looked at him for a while, and he looked straight back. They didn't stop staring until Miroku interrupted.  
  
"What is it Sango?" Miroku asked when he saw where she was looking. He followed her gaze to Inuyasha.  
  
"You got a first aid kit?" he asked all too seriously. Miroku's eyes went wide as he took out what he needed for Sango and handed the little white box to him. 'I can't believe that I forgot about Kagome's wound! She is going to think that I don't care about her! As soon as I know Sango is ok I'll go talk to her.' he decided as he nodded to Inuyasha and walked back to Sango.  
  
Inuyasha walked into the bathroom to see Kagome wearing her shirt and underwear that he got her. She was sitting on the edge of the bathtub so without a word he scooped her up and set her down on the counter.  
  
"I...Inuyasha." she said as he started to dress her wound.  
  
"Yeah?" he asked softly.  
  
"I, I feel like...." She swayed a little bit. "Like I'm gonna fall over. My head feels light as a feather." She shut her eyes.  
  
"Probably from all the blood you lost." He told her. " Just stay awake a little longer, I'm almost done."  
  
She nodded, her eyes were still shut. A few minutes later she spoke. "Inuyasha I can't take it anymore." She said softly. "I'm gonna fall. Please catch me." And with that she passed out into his arms. Luckily he had just finished and caught with no problems. He sighed as he carried her to her room, he gently set her down on her bed.  
  
"What am I gonna do with you Kagome?" he said out loud to himself as he watched her sleep.  
  
****With Miroku and Sango****  
  
Miroku helped her up to his room and motioned for her to sit on his bed. She sat down, keeping her eyes on him the whole time. He walked out of the room and called out while in the hall.  
  
"I'm gonna go get a first aid kit, you make yourself comfortable."  
  
"**Sigh** well, I guess that I'm gonna be stuck here for a while." She said out loud to herself. Her face was slightly red; you could tell she had been crying. Miroku walked back in with the first aid kit. He walked up to her and kneeled on the ground.  
  
"Here, lay down so I can see your wound better." He said pulling a pillow under where her head would be. She did as he said with out a word. He lifted up her shirt, not noticing the weary look he was getting from Sango. He gasped. It 'was' pretty bad. He immediately got out some cut cleaner (what is that stuff called that you clean cuts and stuff with?) He poured some of the liquid onto the washcloth and looked at Sango.  
  
"Are you sure that you don't want to go to the doctors?" he asked seriously. She nodded, completely sure.  
  
"I'm sure."  
  
"Well this is going to sting a little......."  
  
"Shut up and do it, I know its going to hurt a lot." He shook his head and did exactly what she told him to do. She immediately gasped. He brought one of his hands up to her face.  
  
"Shhhhh, its ok. I know it hurts." He said as he continued to use his other hand to clean her wound. She gripped the sheets above her head and turned her head to her right. Her eyes were shut tightly. After a while of this she opened her eyes to see Inuyasha. 'He really looks like he is worried.' She thought, forgetting about the extreme pain she was in for the moment. But she remembered all to soon when Miroku spoke.  
  
"What is it Sango?" he turned to see Inuyasha Sango tuned them out. 'I wonder if Kagome is ok. She was so scared she could hardly yell out for help. Maybe I could get up and run in there really quick, just to see if she is ok...naw, Miroku wouldn't let me. Besides, I'm sure that Inuyasha is talking great care of her.' Inuyasha left the room and Miroku finished dressing her wound.  
  
"Miroku?" Sango asked sleepily.  
  
"Yes?" he asked softly.  
  
"Can I go see Kagome? Please?" she pleaded. He sighed. 'I have to make sure she is ok too.' He thought.  
  
"One minute, let me go see..." She cut him off.  
  
"No! Don't leave me here alone!" she shouted out. He looked at her to see fear in her eyes and a pleading look on her face.  
  
"Ok, we'll go see her later. I'm sure she wants to see you too." Sango looked down sadly.  
  
"No she won't," she said quietly to herself, but Miroku heard her too. He got a confused look on his face.  
  
"Yes she will." He reassured her. "Why wouldn't she?" he spoke as if he were talking to a five year old.  
  
"Its all my fault! If I went with her then this never would have happened!" she suddenly burst into tears. Miroku brought her into a hug and let her cry into his shirt.  
  
"Shhh, you know that's not true. You had no control over the situation." He told her confidently.  
  
She hesitantly nodded. 'I guess he is right........' she thought.  
  
*~*~*~*~END chapter siete*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sorry for the short chapter and semi-late update. The next one should be up in a week or so. I really wan to get another chapter out in 'The Truth', so don't get your hopes too high. I have been in a mood to write this one though, so ya never know.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! I won't up date until I get 20 reviews~~~~~~~ PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! *~~~~~~SHANAKA~~~~~~* 


	8. chapter ocho

PLEASE REVIEW, I'll update faster!  
  
(Last chapter)  
  
"Its all my fault! If I went with her then this never would have happened!" she suddenly burst into tears. Miroku brought her into a hug and let her cry into his shirt.  
  
"Shhh, you know that's not true. You had no control over the situation." He told her confidently.  
  
She hesitantly nodded. 'I guess he is right........' she thought.  
  
*******Chapter Ocho**********  
  
'I couldn't have done anything to prevent it from happening.' She thought as Miroku rocked her back and forth. He walked her over to his bed and sat down, letting her sit on his lap and eventually fall asleep. He soon joined her in the wonderful world of unconsciousness.  
  
*~*~*~*With Kagome and Inuyasha*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome lay tossing and turning on her bed. Inuyasha was fast asleep beside her.  
  
~Dream~  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked him. She was in the middle of a beautiful forest. He was walking away from her. "Where are you going?" she asked curiously. He didn't even look back.  
  
She started to run towards him, but the forest became thicker, and soon it was so dark she couldn't even see where she was walking.  
  
"Inuyasha!" she called out into the darkness. No answer. She spun around when she heard a deep voice behind her.  
  
"What makes you think he wants to see you?" it was Naraku, with Koga by his side. Kagome took a step backwards only to trip on a root in the ground.  
  
"I thought you would have figured it out by now. He doesn't really like you, he is just acting like that so Miroku can get rid of you." she shook her head in disbelief.  
  
"N-no you're lying! That's not true!"  
  
"Kagome, I know it's hard, but you have to face the facts sooner or later. You might as well just come with us." Koga stuck out his hand for her to take. She reached up and took his hand and walked with him, that is until she realized what she was doing. She tried to get away from him but found it to be impossible.  
  
She tried to yell for help, but it was like she couldn't talk all over again. Finally Koga stopped dragging her and held her by the shoulders. They were at the top of a cliff.  
  
"Don't disappoint me son." Naraku said as he walked back into the forest.  
  
"See Kagome, Inuyasha isn't going to show up. He doesn't care about you." She hung her head. Koga tilted he head up at studied her face.  
  
He pushed his lips to hers forcefully before pushing her off the cliff. As she fell, she saw Inuyasha standing where Koga was, laughing.  
  
******End dream******  
  
"AHHHHHHHHH!!!" Kagome screamed. She fell off the bed with a painful thud, tangled in the sheets.  
  
Inuyasha sat up with a tired look on his face.  
  
"What is it Kag? You ok honey?" he asked sweetly, getting up to help her. She tried to untangle herself, but it was no use. When Inuyasha finally got her out of the sheets he set her on the bed. He was too tired to notice her shaking at his touch. He put his arm around her and started to pull her down, so she would be laying next to him.  
  
"No! Leave me alone!" she tried to run to Miroku, but as soon as she put pressure on her hurt leg she collapsed. Inuyasha was now completely awake.  
  
"Kag, what's wrong?" he asked walking up to her. He bent down to pick her up but she scampered away from him, whimpering quietly. He looked shocked, and hurt.  
  
"What is it? Why don't you want me near you?" she was now in the corner of the room and had brought her knees up to her chest.  
  
"I want Miroku." She said so quietly he almost didn't hear her. Almost.  
  
He walked to her ignoring her last comment. He kneeled down in front of her. She was now cornered.  
  
"Tell me what's wrong." He whispered. He reached out to stroke her cheek but she flinched away. Inuyasha cringed.  
  
"I just want Miroku." She whined.  
  
"Why don't you want me?"  
  
"Because." She paused. "Please. I just want Miroku." She started to cry. (AN. I don't know about all you guys, but when I'm really tired I cry 10 times easier)  
  
"Shhh, don't cry, please don't cry." He brushed away her tears. "I promise I'll take you to Miroku if you tell me what's wrong." She looked up at him with fear in her eyes.  
  
"I had a bad dream. I want Miroku. He always makes it better." She partly told the truth.  
  
"Kagome, remember we had this talk. I can tell when you are lying." Truthfully, he had no idea if she was lying; he just figured that this way, if she were lying, that she would tell him the truth now.  
  
She gulped.  
  
"Umm, well, I did have a bad dream."  
  
"Continue."  
  
"You were there."  
  
"And."  
  
"You laughed when I was about to die, and you let Koga- you let Koga-" she couldn't finish. He brought her into a hug.  
  
"Awww, Kag baby, you know that I would never ever do anything like that." She nodded and burst into tears.  
  
"I'm scared." She said in between sobs.  
  
"What are you scared of?"  
  
"Koga, the boys at school, Naraku, that Miroku thinks I'm a pain, that you will leave me." She couldn't control the tears streaming down her face. Inuyasha looked confused.  
  
"I will never leave you Kagome. Never. I promise. And what do you mean the boys at school? Do you mean the ones from yesterday or all of them? Who is Naraku? And you know that Miroku loves you. He would never think of you as a pain. And about Koga, I wont let him hurt you. You know that right?" he looked down at her only to find that she was sleeping. He sighed and picked her up. After setting her on her bed he went into Miroku's room. He found him and Sango fast asleep in each other's arms. He decided not to bother Miroku like he had originally planned. Instead he walked back into Kagome's room.  
  
He saw the last thing he expected. She was sitting at the top of the bed wide-awake, with the blankets wrapped around her.  
  
"I woke up alone." She stated.  
  
"Sorry, I was just going to see if Miroku was awake, I thought you were asleep." He replied getting into bed with her.  
  
"It's ok." She scooted up higher so that she was leaning against the wall, sitting up. Inuyasha lay down next to her.  
  
"You gonna go back to sleep?" Kagome shook her head.  
  
"Don't want to." She said simply.  
  
"Why not? You need your rest after today. You lost a lot of blood ya know."  
  
"Yeah," she yawned. "I know. But I still don't want to go to sleep."  
  
"You gonna tell me why?" he asked hopefully. She looked at him.  
  
"I don't want to have another dream. I have one every night. Every single time I fall asleep for more than an hour. Besides, Miroku." She stopped there.  
  
"Miroku what?" Inuyasha asked curiously. She shook her head.  
  
"He doesn't think I'm important anymore. He used to hold my hand when I got scared, and if I got hurt he would always make sure I was ok, and he'd somehow make it better. He's like my big brother." She paused, and for a second Inuyasha thought that was all she was going to say. "Then Sango came along." She looked down at her hands.  
  
Inuyasha sighed.  
  
"Kagome, you know he loves you. You're like his little sister!"  
  
"Well he didn't even come to see if I was ok today." She said in an almost whiny voice.  
  
"I'm sure he'll come when he can." She didn't say a word for at lest 5 minutes.  
  
"Inuyasha? Do you............never mind."  
  
"Ok.............."  
  
"Well, I was just.........forget it."  
  
"*Sigh*"  
  
"I was wondering if........."  
  
"Just spit it out already!!!!!" he yelled in frustration.  
  
"Well, do you only, umm, does Miroku. *Sigh* do you only put up with me because you feel sorry for Miroku? Do you think that he used to not have a life cause he had to take care of me? Is that why you like me?" she asked on the verge of tears. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't forget that dream. Now matter how much she told herself it was just a dream, she couldn't get it out of her head.  
  
"No. That's not true." Was all he said. 'I can't believe that she would think that of me! Calm down Inuyasha, calm down. She's had a hard life. She thinks everyone is going to leave her. You need to prove her wrong' he thought to himself.  
  
"Once again, Miroku loves you, he would never think of you as a pain." He stopped and looked up at her. "You ready to go to bed now?" she shook her head no, and then stopped to think for a second. She looked back at him and hesitantly nodded.  
  
"I think so." She scooted down and lay facing Inuyasha. "Inuyasha?" he sighed. 'Here we go again' he thought sarcastically to himself.  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"I don't want to go to school Monday." (It was Saturday.) "Do you think that we can just.....not go for the next week..........or two? Please?" she asked awkwardly.  
  
"Why? Because of your leg? Ya know we could just get you crutches."  
  
"Well, kinda. It's just that, those guys. And. Well, I guess I always felt safe cause I can run. I was on the school track team before my........" she paused and shook her head, as if to get rid of an unwanted thought. "Anyway, now I won't even be able to..........ya know.........do you know what I mean?" she asked him hopefully.  
  
Surprisingly for both of them, he did understand what she meant.  
  
"Yes I understand. But, you have nothing to worry about, I promise I won't let you out of my sight." He reassured her. Kagome blushed a little at what he said. 'I guess that everything will be fine if he is there with me.' She thought.  
  
They said nothing more the rest of the night. Kagome soon drifted back off to sleep, leaving Inuyasha to watch her sleep.  
  
She had no nightmares that night.  
  
*~*~*~*~*End chapter *~*~*~*~*  
  
How was that one? Please Review! I'll update faster if ya do! Promise!  
  
~~~~Shanaka~~~~ 


	9. Chapter Neueve

Sorry bout the lateness!  
  
~  
~ ~ ~~**************Chapter Nueve*****************~~ ~  
~  
~  
  
Kagome woke up to Inuyasha's singing. Well, it was more like humming, but she still thought it was beautiful. She slowly sat up and watched him for a while. That is, until he turned around and saw her.  
  
He jumped back slightly, startled that she had been awake and watching him all this time.  
  
"Good Morning." Miroku chirped as he walked in through the bathroom into her room. "Morning." Inuyasha said back. Kagome said nothing. 'He doesn't care about me anymore, he isn't even asking if I'm alright.'  
  
"Hey Inuyasha, could you leave us alone for a while please?" Miroku whispered into his friend's ear. Inuyasha nodded at looked at Kagome one last time before leaving the room.  
  
"Hey Kagome. You ok?" Miroku asked sounding concerned. Kagome perked up a bit. 'Maybe he does care about me.' She thought hopefully.  
  
"I guess so." She was looking down at her hands, which Miroku noticed.  
  
"Is something wrong?"  
  
"No." she mumbled, still looking at her hands.  
  
"Then why won't you look at me?" she looked up. He really did look concerned. 'Feh,' she thought, 'he knows me all too well, and by looking at me he can tell exactly what I'm feeling'  
  
"Kagome, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for not really having time to talk to you yesterday, I really was worried."  
  
"It's ok." She sounded relieved. "I knew you were busy." Miroku smirked. He heard that relief in her voice, he saw it in her eyes.  
  
"Hey," he said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice, "you really did believe that I didn't care for you any more didn't you?" he said playfully punching her in the arm.  
  
"No I didn't!" she paused as he stared at her. "Ok, so maybe a little....." she punched him back in the arm, a little harder than he punched her.  
  
"*Sigh* I don't know what you would do without me." Miroku said, totally full of himself. Kagome rolled her eyes.  
  
"Me either." She smiled and watched him as he smiled back. Then they heard a little voice coming from Miroku's room.  
  
"Miroku! Is Kagome awake yet?" she walked into the room holding her right hand over stomach where she was cut, she winced with every step she took.  
  
"Yes, I am awake." Kagome said with a smile. Sango looked at Kagome, then gave Miroku a look that clearly said leave-us-alone-for-a-minute-or-you- will-die. He nodded and walked out of the room after giving Kagome a kiss on the forehead.  
  
"Hey Kag." Sango said as Miroku shut the door. "I'm so sorry about yesterday, it was all my fault!"  
  
"No way! What are you talking about? It was all my fault! If I had just looked where I was sitting I never would have cut my hand!" Sango looked up at her and smiled as she sat down next to her on the bed.  
  
"So your telling me that all this time we both thought that it was our own fault?" Kagome giggled at Sango's tone.  
  
"Yep." She nodded.  
  
"*Sigh* well, you hungry?" Sango asked like a mother would. Kagome nodded excitedly.  
  
"Yeah, but there is a little problem." Kagome said slowly.  
  
"And that is?..."  
  
"I don't think I can walk down there." Sango giggled.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll get Inuyasha or Miroku for you, I can't really help you when I can barely walk myself." Sango got up to go get them, but Kagome stopped her.  
  
"Sango?" she turned around.  
  
"What is it?" she sounded concerned.  
  
"Um, I was wondering, are you.....scared....ya know, to go back to school?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, with those guys there and all." She sounded a little unsure of what she was saying.  
  
"Oh," Sango sat back down. "I guess I am a little scared, but you and me both know that Inuyasha and Miroku will look out for us, weather we want them to or not." She said the last part sarcastically.  
  
"Yea I guess your right....."  
  
"Of course I am. Don't worry Kagome. Everything will be just fine." And on that lovely note (hee, hee, hee, I had to write that....) she walked out of the room to find someone to help Kagome get downstairs.  
  
As soon as she was out of the room she saw Inuyasha leaning against the wall on the opposite side of the hall. (That rhymes....)  
  
"Hey Inuyasha, could you......." Sango started.  
  
"Help Kagome downstairs? Yes." He walked into Kag's room without a word. 'That was strange.' Sango thought as she limped downstairs. Only to find Miroku singing and dancing, while trying to make breakfast. It was a disaster. There was flour everywhere, and Miroku's clothes were so covered that you couldn't even tell what color they were supposed to be.  
  
'I think he's gonna need help, hey, wait a minute, isn't his Mom and Souta coming back today?' (Souta magically disappeared to a friend's house in case you were wondering.) She walked into the room with a big sigh. 'I just had to put on clean clothes didn't I?' was her final thought before she slipped on the egg on the floor.....  
  
***With Kagome and Inuyasha***  
  
Inuyasha walked into the room to see Kagome sitting on the edge of her bed.  
  
"Ready?" he asked her as he walked towards her.  
  
"Yea." She said just before he picked her up bridal style. He started to walk towards the bathroom.  
  
"Hey, I thought we were going downstairs." She said confused.  
  
"We will go down there soon enough, right now we need to check your leg." Kagome nodded in understanding.  
  
He set her down on the counter and looked away for a second.  
  
"Your gonna have to slide those down a bit." He pointed to her pants.  
  
"Oh yea," she blushed as she slid them off and kicked them away. Inuyasha slowly got closer to her and put his hands on the bandage. He looked up at her.  
  
"Do you want me to pull it off fast or slow?" he asked, more serious than Kagome thought necessary.  
  
"Umm," he ripped it off quickly. "Owww!!!! Hey! That hurt!" Inuyasha gave her a small smile.  
  
"I would have hurt either way, but I will tell you this." Kagome looked confused.  
  
"What?" she asked curiously.  
  
"This is gonna sting." He put a little of that peroxide stuff on it. 'Gosh, I think I'm gonna have to take her to the doctors, weather she wants to go or not. It still hasn't stopped bleeding completely, and if it gets infected, well I don't even want to think about that. I should probably tell her..' he thought as he searched for more bandages. When he finally found some he finished patching her up.  
  
"Hey Kagome." Inuyasha said while she was still sitting on the counter.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I was thinking, you really should go to the doctors. This cut is really deep, and you don't want to get it infected." He said looking at her.  
  
She gasped a little.. (AN, I don't know how to explain it..)  
  
"No! Inuyasha! You said that I didn't have to go!" she said in a whiney voice. 'No matter what I'm not going to the doctors' the stubborn girl thought.  
  
He picked her up bridal style, being careful not to grip where she was hurt.  
  
"Look, I know that you don't want to, but...*sigh* fine, you don't have to go, but if that cut of yours gets infected, I'm taking you there weather you want me to or not." Kagome's face lit up, and she hugged him.  
  
"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"  
  
Then. They walked into the kitchen. Are you sure you want to know what they saw?  
  
******************End Chapter Neueve***********  
  
I know this chapter sucked, but the next one will be better, it may take me a while to write, no later than about 10 days. I AM SOOOOO SORRY! It was a short chapter, this I know, but the next one will be longer, I promise.. Review or I won't update! I need AT LEAST 20 REVIEWS! Thank you guys so much for all the reviews, I LOVE them. TOODLES!  
  
Shanaka 


	10. Chapter Diez

I finally got this chapter out! Sorry that it is so late, I've just been really busy lately. Well I hope you like this one and please review at the end!!!  
  
I just wanted to let you know what happened with Sango and Miroku!  
  
IMPORTANT!!!  
  
I need you guys to tell me if you want me to update more often and shorter chapters, or less often and longer chapters; this goes for my other fic too. (I don't mean shorter than this chapter, this was a weird short one, I mean shorter than my normal chapters) someone told me in a review for my other fic that I was taking too long to update, and that it may make some people lose interest, (I agree) so I am asking your opinion. Please review and tell me what you think!  
  
****************Chapter Diez**********  
  
Inuyasha almost dropped Kagome when he saw them. Miroku and Sango's heads snapped over to the two in the doorway.  
  
*****Flashback (Miroku and Sango's, it fades into present time)***********  
  
Sango had just walked into the kitchen where Miroku was attempting to cook. Not looking where she was walking she stepped onto the tiled floor. Bad idea, when Miroku has been playing with food, always look where you step.  
  
'I just had to put clean clothes on didn't I?' was her only thought as she slipped on the cracked egg on the floor. She shut her eyes tightly and waited to hit the hard ground, but the feel of the cold tile, and a sore toosh never came. She slowly opened her eyes to see Miroku less than two inches away from her.  
  
He had his arms wrapped around her waist and was the only thing holding her up, since she was sure her legs wouldn't work right about now.  
  
"Uh, th-thank you." She said shyly as she leaned forward and tried to get up, but he only held her tighter. When the confused girl looked up at him, all she saw was his eyes. Right then she felt so..so vulnerable, it was if he was looking right through her.  
  
He looked so serious right then, which he rarely was. She was beginning to get nervous under his gaze a squirmed a little in a, - If I don't say so my self, - miserable attempt to free herself.  
  
"You should be more careful Sango dear." He said as he picked her up straighter, so she was now standing on her own. However, his hands never left her waist. She only nodded dumbly. He smiled at her.  
  
"Would you like to assist me in making breakfast?" he asked with an English accent and walked away from her to the counter. This snapped her out of her trance like state.  
  
"But of course!" she said in the same sort of accent. "You will need all the help you can get." She mumbled loud enough so that he could hear her.  
  
"What was that Sango?" she put on a confused face.  
  
"What? I didn't say anything." She said innocently and walked over to him. He saw the smile on her face though.  
  
"Hey! I'll have you know that I am a great cook!" he half yelled, spinning around to face her.  
  
"Yeah, and chickens have lips." She mumbled as she threw some flour at him. Miroku glared at her with a smirk on his face and walked closer to her. He had his hands behind his back and was shaking his head. Sango slowly backed away until she was pushed up against the counter.  
  
He kept coming closer.  
  
And closer.  
  
And closer.  
  
Until he was so close that she could feel his breath on her. She was looking straight into his eyes when she heard something crack. Seconds later she felt a thick liquid oozing down her head.  
  
Miroku had cracked an egg over her head! He smiled and closed the distance between their lips. Sango was at a loss for words when he pulled away and skipped out of the room.  
  
"Got ya back!" he yelled as he skipped past Inuyasha and Kagome. They had walked in just in time to see him kiss Sango. Speaking of which..  
  
Sango stood there with a faint blush on her face. She hadn't moved since he had kissed her. She was still in disbelief.  
  
"That. was really..unexpected." Sango said as she blinked. She smiled and stood up straight.  
  
"Uh, I think I'm going to go talk to him now.." Sango said slowly inching past Inuyasha and Kagome. As soon as she was past them she broke into a sprint and ran in the direction Miroku went off to.  
  
Kagome looked to inuaysha, her jaw still dropped.  
  
"O.. k..." inuaysha slowly started walking again and set Kagome down on the counter.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*End chapter diez*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I know, I know, poor excuse for a chapter, especially cause it was late, but I am soooooo busy lately. I PROMISE that I will have the next one out a LOT sooner than my last one. Thanks for all of the reviews!!! Please review and tell me what you think of it so far! 


End file.
